Wrong Gender
by Midori-Emmi
Summary: Sanada believed Yukimura was born the wrong gender, and sees all the evidence pointing to it. Yukimura believed Sanada did, and fell for him anyway. But in reality, does the Emperor really mind that his captain is a Demigod and not a Demigodess? ONESHOT.


**To be honest I didn't think I would finish this, but watching the new OVA with the Yukimura-Sanada match totally sent my muses all running back to me XD**

**I can't guarantee regular works since I have major exams up ahead and prelims before that, so I apologise beforehand:/**

**For those who read my story Eternally, I'm halfway done with c13. Muse chickened out somewhere along the way and I'm waiting for it to come back. And as for A Smile For Me, it's currently being rewritten…so…anticipate it?**

**Disclaimer: Aaaaand…Yukimura really is a girl.**

**Warning(s): Fluff, slight language (about two words I believe), Yukimura, shounen-ai…add more if you deem fit.**

* * *

There were many reasons why Sanada Genichirou thought his captain was born the wrong gender.

Well for one thing he sure looked the part. Yukimura Seiichi was nothing short of feminine in daily appearance, with those wavy blue locks framing his face softly, and a gentle voice that did not seem to be breaking even at this age. In fact, there wasn't even an obvious indication of his gender in terms of well…anything at all. He didn't behave like the toughest boy around. He didn't look like the toughest boy around. If anything, he looked like a girl.

Sanada remembered his first few days in elementary school. His young mind had not yet registered the fact that boys and girls wore different uniforms, and were supposed to look and act differently. There had been this bluenette in his class, and in his opinion, she was the prettiest girl he had ever met. Needless to say, when toilet time came round, he embarrassed himself greatly. Yukimura Seiichi was that classmate's name, and he was a boy alright.

"I was just waiting to see how long it would take for you to realise."

Yukimura had bright, twinkling blue eyes, and a head full of messy blue curls. For some reason, he thought it was going to be a fun year if that raven-haired classmate was around. Sanada thought it was going to be a fun year if that bluenette classmate was around. And yet neither knew the other was thinking the exact same thing as he.

"I wish I could be like him."

Yukimura was weak. During his transition to junior high, he was assaulted by bullies at his nearby tennis club. He never told anyone details, but it was obvious that he was not about to let it happen again. So what if he played better tennis? What would hurting him actually accomplish? There were too many like them out there. Yukimura hated this kind of people- they were horrible losers who were just jealous of others being better than them and not willing to work hard to rise. If he had to play a tennis that would force people into defeat and unable to fight back in order to teach these people their place…then so be it. Sanada had watched him. Tennis looked so interesting- so much more so when it was the bluenette of all people playing it.

The boy on the courts looked so…beautiful. There was just no way any other word could describe the fluidity in those stances, those strokes. The grace in those limbs mimicked that of a ballerina. His hair was now longer, and the raven realized for the first time that Yukimura's hair was actually wavy and not curly like he had originally thought. If the bluenette had looked girly back then…he was absolutely feminine now.

Sanada decided to pick up tennis. Even if just for the sake of finding an excuse to spend more time with his friend. He was going to lose this aim one day, and maybe even forget- because tennis pushed one to play for only himself. But he would never forget what, or who, got him going. A boy who never looked the part.

The raven was a pusher. He pushed himself harder than anyone else, and even then he felt it was never enough. He believed that as long as one had the will, anything was possible to achieve. Perhaps that was the reason he put so much into this game of rackets hitting balls. Yukimura was seemingly the epitome of calmness, never looking wiped out; never ever agitated. His tennis was so good nothing ever seemed to compare. The solid masculine attitude and soft demeanor that was him made for a deadly combination.

Yukimura was akin to a swan, Sanada thought. Serene, beautiful (he wondered how many times he had already used that word), with the power to hold your attention prisoner. The capped boy had found the bluenette sweating it out at the courts one day, so much like Sanada himself, looking every bit as worn out as he should have been in those games they played in school. To be a swan meant you had to stay calm and silent to the world. Yet to be a swan also meant you had to paddle like hell underneath the water surface, to keep up the beauty that others saw.

Gardening is a hobby for girls…that's what most people would say. But Yukimura wasn't most people. The rooftop garden of Rikkai thrived under his watch. Never before had it been this beautiful or vibrant. Sometimes, the bluenette would rush up to the garden after practice, doing a check on all the flora there before barely making it past the school gates (needless to say, he and the security guard weren't exactly on good terms). Sanada had followed him once, in a fit of curiosity. The bluenette's hair looked dazzling in the sunset, and his gaze upon his favourite plot of dahlias made the other's heart skip a beat.

He didn't look like the practically infallible captain of their tennis club. He looked just like a regular student who was completely dedicated to the other living beings on the rooftop; with the same passion, if not more, that he had for tennis. But Sanada would not deny that he looked more like one of the girls. The raven did not know how long he had been standing there, but he finally decided he had seen enough and walked out of the school gates, making his way home.

Yukimura looked at the door, which had just clicked shut. So his vice-captain had already left. Pruning the dahlias could wait till tomorrow. The bluenette ran this time and swung himself over the main gates as they banged shut, laughing lightly at the cursing security guard. His laughter rang musically throughout the cool evening air.

That night, two souls slept soundly, contented with the day's events.

Yukimura had a floral pencilcase. He said his sister gave it to him since her friend gave it her as a present and she didn't like it, but found it too wasteful to throw away. For some reason Sanada found nothing wrong with his tennis captain's ownership of such a…feminine thing. It actually felt right.

What Sanada didn't know, was the only reason Yukimura used that pencilcase. The bluenette was always amused whenever he asked the raven to help him hold his things while he opened the clubroom door (heaven knows how he managed to land that duty- no pun intended), because Sanada always turned slightly awkward and pink in the cheeks at having to hold such a…girly thing. He should have been used to his friend's antics considering they were already in their second year, but he wasn't.

Yukimura thought Sanada looked cute at moments like these. He never failed to bring that pencilcase, every single day.

The courts was where the captain of Rikkai Dai's Junior High Tennis Club, Yukimura Seiichi, belonged- the green expanse bounded with white. His time in the hospital had taken away what tan he had, and he looked frailer than ever before. Many club members wondered if this was where the Child of God would fall from grace and become a mere mortal.

Sanada had not a single bit of doubt in him. He did not need Yanagi's unearthly predictions to know it would take much more than some damned sickness to bring such talent down.

**xXWrongGenderXx**

It was not as if the capped boy never noticed Yukimura before, but he now noticed more details of the other. The way he would curl his lips in amusement at Akaya's antics, and the way he would subtly praise Niou for being able to prank the Chemistry teacher so bad she became a shaking mess- before assigning him with a crazy number of laps, all the while smiling in that slightly sadistic way. Sanada would be lying if he said he wasn't worried for his captain, who might collapse again one day. He was an admittedly pessimistic guy, and there were few things he could be truly happy about. Yes, not even that ball of sunshine called Yukimura, who constantly willed that frown on his face to go away. The capped boy happened to like his frown, thank you very much.

Yukimura had a lot of feminine quirks. He giggled, he gossiped (how else would he know that the real reason behind that non-regular skipping practice was because he was on a date?), and had a fashion sense that could send any fashionista girl home fuming. Of course, he did not wear anything like skirts or dresses- even though his classmates believed he would if given the opportunity. It was in fact common knowledge that if the bluenette so decided to crossdress, he would beat any girl in the looks department (and maybe all the others too) like a boss.

As Head of the Beautification Committee, Yukimura was in charge of more than just the rooftop floral haven. The aesthetics portion of any school event was the responsibility of these art-inclined students. Ever since he had taken charge, none in Rikkai Dai needed to doubt the quality of decoration on campus.

It could be said that he was a tad sadistic. He had a smile on most of the time, and was a slavedriver where matters like pride (for tennis) and image (for art) lay. He didn't smile because he was sadistic, but because he thought life was too short to frown all day and add unneeded wrinkles to your face when all of that could be prevented by daily smile dosage. The bluenette didn't know his words pierced through Sanada's chest like an arrow anime-style, however.

The fangirls just cooed at their Yukimura-sama's awesomeness.

While it was often far more interesting to find out what a person would do perfectly or amazingly (like for Yukimura's case, his tennis), Sanada thought it was the other way round when it came to his bluenette captain. He was perfect in so many ways, one found it more amusing to uncover his flaws instead. He actually hated curfews and restrictions, always finding ways to bend them somehow. Like how he always only left the school just as the gates shut. It was his form of rebellion as a teenage boy.

Just for once, Sanada believed Niou Masaharu wasn't the one who swapped the acids and metals around, causing that huge lab explosion…again. Now that he thought about it, he might have to backtrack to the time before that, AND the other 5 times before that…

Yukimura was a shy boy under all that brilliance. When he confessed to his vice-captain long after the regulars were gone, Sanada could not believe how much the other sounded like a lovesick girl. Not that any girl's beauty could even hope to compare to the bluenette's in the first place. In his eyes, the effeminate captain was more beautiful than anyone else. The capped boy was the first to crash his lips against the other's. It was a small kiss, yet filled with so much passion. Since day 1 he had always dreamt of the day his captain would surrender to him.

Ah, how sweet was the revenge.

Sure, Yukimura Seiichi may have been born the wrong gender, with all the evidence to show for it, but so what? Sanada Genichirou would rather have this lithe, male angel in his arms than some voluptuous, love-crazed girl.

Because having a love-crazed demigod was so much better.

* * *

**Admit it. Alpha is canon.**

**Please Review! Reviews are the air we authors breathe, the food we authors eat, the water we authors drink! Don't let us die just like that!**

**Comments and Constructive Criticism please? We all love the 3 Cs! XD**

**Thank you very much for reading, will update soon.**

**Posted: 01/07/2012 (dd/mm/yyyy)**


End file.
